Naruto of the Swarm
by AnimalKrazed
Summary: Everyone refers to Naruto as an One-Man Army. This time, he really will be with full knowledge about the Kage Bunshin and jutsu that help him utilize it in the best way possible, from the Chunin Exam onwards. Watch out Ninja World, Naruto is swarming.
1. Chapter 1

**Naruto of the Swarm**

Before I begin with this story I have I few things to say. Firstly that this is my first ever fan-fiction and I hope that you guys like it. Secondly, is that I don't like flames and will ignore them, but I do accept critics as they help writers understand what their reader's want.

Lastly is that I don't own Naruto, never have and probably never will. If I did Naruto would have confronted Hinata about her confession and no-one would be anxious to hear about what his response is to it.

Well, this is going to be my key guide, for now at least. More might be added on, if it is necessary. Hope you are all familiar with it:

"This is speech."

'_This is thought'_

This is sarcasm

_This is Jutsu_

**"This is the speech of a demon-host merger."**

_**'This is thought from a demon, animal summon or Inner Persona.'**_

**"This is speech from a demon, animal summon or Inner Persona."**

**Chapter One: A Talk with Myself**

In the hospital of Konoha where a few of the chunin hopefuls are recovering from the chunin exams, which have just given all of the remaining genin taking the exam have just been given a month long break to rest up from the exam and try to add a few new skills to help them in the exam finals. It is here that a small argument between an orange haired genin is arguing with the receptionist about something.

"Where's Sasuke's room," Naruto yelled, at the receptionist behind the desk in the hospital. He wanted to see Kakashi and ask him for training so that he could keep his promise to beat Neji in the finals.

The receptionist calmly stated, as if rehearsed, "Sasuke–sama is not being allowed any visitors at the moment."

Naruto was quick to exclaim, "Why the hell not!"

"It's hard to explain but…" the receptionist was just about to try and explain, but was saved from trying to when Kakashi took over for him in the conversation by stating, "Naruto be quiet inside the hospital."

"OH! Kakashi-sensei," was Naruto's response to the intrusion in his conversation. He then began to ask Kakashi a question, "Hey like! Hey like! I have a request, Kakashi-sensei!"

Kakashi's response to this was to calmly say, "No need to tell me what you're going to ask, Naruto. I have found you someone who will oversee your training."

Naruto, quite upset about not being trained by his sensei, whined, "Why! I want you to train me Kakashi-sensei, not someone else."

Kakashi explained, in a solemn, almost monotone, voice, "I've got some business to take care of so, I don't have time to oversee your training." He silently thought, while saying this, _'I hope that Naruto doesn't get too upset over the fact that I'm not training him for the finals, and am training Sasuke instead. It would be bothersome to say the least. I also hope that Ebisu will be able to do a good enough job. I mean not enough to beat Neji, as that would be impossible, but enough to impress the judges, hopefully.'_

Naruto, quick to understand the implications that Kakashi was giving, yelled out, "I know your just planning to train Sasuke! Why can't you train me at the same time?"

Kakashi, hoping to get Naruto to stop yelling, hurriedly spat out an excuse that went along the lines of, "I found you a better teacher then me," or, "I found a more reliable teacher then me!"

Naruto asked him, "Like who? You're among the best jounin that the village has to offer, so who?"

"It's me," a somewhat familiar voice behind Naruto exclaimed.

Naruto turned around, and upon seeing who it was, exclaimed, "Oh, you're the closet pervert!"

This in turn got Kakashi to quickly state, in his surprise, "Ebisu-sensei's a closet pervert?"

Naruto expanded upon his earlier statements by saying, "Why the hell does my training teacher have to be him! I mean this guy is even weaker then me in the first place. I know this because before, with this guy, with my _Harem no Jutsu_…"

Ebisu, quickly thought, _'He isn't going to tell him about THAT incident is he,'_ before quickly grabbing Naruto and clamping a hand over his mouth. This action prevented Naruto from telling Kakashi about the Konohamaru Training Incident.

Since Kakashi didn't anything after Harem no Jutsu, which was the point at which Ebisu covered Naruto's mouth, he slowly pronounced, "_Harem no Jutsu_?"

Ebisu was quick to reassure him that it was nothing, before bribing Naruto with free food of his choice, if he kept quiet. Naruto gave him a quick glance that said, "You better."

Kakashi, who was watching the process, plainly said, "Who knew that you two would have known one another... Oh well, have fun Naruto." After that, he turned around and left the hospital.

Ebisu, now focused on teaching Naruto, quickly went into a lecture about how Naruto was lacking in chakra control, how the only reason he had bested his teammates at times was because of his superior stamina, and how to gain better chakra control. Naruto tuned him out; he didn't do well with long winded lectures. He interjected only when it seemed that he should, when he was insulted, or when he was expected to, because it wouldn't do to have him give him a second lecture on actually listening to your authorities.

After a while, approximately a half hour lecture later, Ebisu took Naruto out of the lobby so that they could start on his training.

_SceneAKChange_

As the duo arrived at the Hot Springs, Naruto exclaimed, again, "Why'd we come to a place like this? It isn't as if we can actually train here. Oh, are we going to take a bath before we start training?"

"No, there will be no bathing here today, at least for the two of us. Instead we will be training here," explained Ebisu. Upon seeing Naruto's confused face, he elaborated that they would be learning the _Water Walking Jutsu_. After that he gave Naruto the spiel on how to water walk, it's similarities to the _Surface Climbing Jutsu_, and gave a demonstration.

Naruto made the ram sign, started to expel a set amount of chakra from his feet, and walked out onto the water confidently. After setting one foot into the water he fell right on in. Naruto was quick to surface, yelp out a, "OUCH," and scramble for shore. Ebisu, of course, mentioned as he was getting out, "I forgot to tell you this but the bath water is 60 degrees. If you continue to fall you'll become a boiled egg."

Naruto was quick to resume his training, with great vigour. As Naruto did this, Ebisu reflected on how Naruto was a good kid, not the Kyuubi no Kitsune that was sealed within him. After about five tries, Naruto managed to grasp the basics of the jutsu. On the sixth try, Naruto pointed out a peeping tom as he fell into the hot spring. Ebisu was quick to act, as he was not a perverse man, _in front of most people, that is_. He went to confront the odd white haired man, but was swiftly defeated when said man summoned a toad. After Ebisu's quick defeat, the odd pervert was confronted by Naruto.

Naruto quickly exclaimed, "What did you go and do that for, you old coot. You knocked my teacher out so who's going to teach me now, ne?" After a few rapid thoughts he continued, "Oh, I know! You'll teach me how to water walk, after all if you can summon a freaking frog, you can water walk! So teach me!"

"No, I won't teach a freaking annoying brat that makes ridiculous claims such as yours," the oddity called out, "don't you know who I am? I am Mount Myoboku-gama's holy master sage, also known as Toad Sage, or Jiraya-sama. Remember it!" He then went onto some rant (Don't look at me like that. It's the only way I can describe his super-pervert lecture) about how he was famous because of some book he wrote; which was the same series as the book Kakashi-sensei wrote.

"Okay, Almighty Sage, just please help figure out this water walking thing and I'll be on my way. Heck, I'll even let you leave without ratting you out to the woman on the other side of the divider so that you can continue researching," Naruto said, albeit sarcastically.

Jiraya, dismissing the sarcasm as awe, went along with it and started to teach Naruto. He stepped in when he noticed a pattern difference in the _Shiki Fuin Seal_ on Naruto's stomach and quickly fixed it. Other than that, he didn't do much. As he saw, Naruto had a teacher already, Kakashi, and so didn't need him around adding on to what Kakashi was teaching him, which he would much later learn was nothing at all. He got Naruto to learn the _Water Walking Jutsu_ down and left. Naruto just practiced the jutsu for the rest of the day.

_SceneAKChange_

The Next Day

"Well, this definitely sucks, who's going to teach me now. I mean, I got this Mizu Bou no_ Jutsu_ done pat, so what's next," Naruto pondered aloud as he walked away from the hospital. He had gone there to check up on Ebisu; he wanted to get started on the next phase of training as soon as possible. Apparently whatever the perverted sage had done had moderately burned the teacher (guess the hot springs were really hot after all) and so he couldn't teacher Naruto for the rest of the month. He also couldn't find the pervy sage (Jiraya sneezed at a far off hot spring and gotten a subsequent beating as a reward for getting caught), so he couldn't really learn anything from either of them.

Ebisu had suggested that Naruto work on the jutsu that he already had, not knowing that Naruto only knew the Academy Three and Kage Bunshin. This got Naruto thinking, what he really knew about the _Kage Bunshin_. Not much really, when he did think about. All he knew was that it made solid clones of himself and that it apparently sucked chakra like a leech, not that it affected him much because of his ridiculously large chakra reserves. This led him to come to a conclusion; he needed to know more about his signature jutsu. At first he wanted to ask his Jiji, but then remembered that he would be busy with paperwork. Then came a thought that would revolutionize his life, since _Kage Bunshin_ are a sentient result of the jutsu then they would probably know all about it. He left to the nearest Training Ground to test this theory.

_SceneAKChange_

In Training Ground 12 Naruto set about to test his theory, however unlikely it may prove to be. He recognized this; one didn't raise themselves to be stupid or unreasonable in a place that was as cold to you as the Land of Snow. He knew that Sakura didn't really like and probably never would, but he didn't give up on her. He just wanted his friend back after, that was what a date was right? Oh well, back to the subject at hand. Naruto shook himself from his thoughts and readied himself for his experiment.

Poof

A clone poofed into existence, just as Naruto wanted it to. Naruto went up to the clone and the both of them sat down on the rough turf of the Training Ground. Before Naruto could ask the clone to explain _Kage Bunshin_, the clone interrupted him by starting, "Konnichiha Boss. I already know why you have created me, so let's starting cracking at it, shall we? Oh, you should probably get out a notepad and a pencil for note taking, just so that you don't forget anything."

"Okay I'm ready, Clone-san," Naruto replied, having taken out a notepad and pencil that he had prepared for this purpose.

"Okay, what do want to know? Wait, never mind I remember what you want to know," the clone started to babble; "you want to know about the abilities of _Kage Bunshin_, am I correct. Never mind, don't answer that, of course you do. Of course this leads me to start explaining the first ability of _Kage Bunshin_. It'll be the only one I cover for the next two days. Before you start complaining, remember that you have to start small and build from what you know." The clone then stopped his Iruka-like lecture, causing it to shiver at the thought and then continued onto the explanation of the first ability of the _Kage Bunshin_, "The ability, I'm covering today is that of the memory relay, and there are two parts to it. The first ability of the memory relay ability allows you to learn anything that your clones have learned."

"If that's true than why haven't I ever noticed that when I used the _Kage Bunshin_," asked Naruto, who then rapidly covered his mouth at the glare given to him by the clone.

The clone then went on to continue explaining, "The reason you haven't noticed this ability yet is because you have always used the _Kage Bunshin_ in large numbers and to prevent massive brain damage, your brain has rejected the memories that have come from your clones so far. The second part of the memory relay ability," the clone continued, "is that you can mentally command your clones through your thoughts. It is how I knew what you wanted me to cover on the _Kage Bunshin's_ abilities. This ability was added to the _Kage Bunshin_ by its creator so that the clone can obey sudden changes in the mission protocol and not have to be recreated with a new set of orders. This might have side-effects on the user, but none have been recorded at the moment. There is also the fact that no user of the _Kage Bunshin_ has been as young as you are when they started to use it, so there might be side-effects on your mental capabilities later on in life. I would suggest that you use your clones as a way to increase your learning speed so that you can learn jutsu faster. Ja ne." The clone then poofed out of existence after its explanation of the first _Kage Bunshin_ ability.

Naruto then ran to the library to start utilizing the newfound ability of his signature jutsu and start learning as much as he could from the many low rank jutsu within the library. He stopped on the way there, to get some ramen first though, hey its lunchtime after all.

_SceneAKChange_

In the library, Naruto had started to search for the jutsu section of the library. He had asked the librarian where it would be, but the librarian had just told him to look for it, himself. So, without help, he started his search. He had created a few _Kage Bunshin_ and commanded them to start looking in separate sections of the library. He told them that as soon as they found the jutsu section that they should dispel, so that the search could stop and the jutsu learning could begin.

After a half hour of searching, one of the clones had finally found the jutsu section. All of Naruto's clones and Naruto himself came rushing to that spot of the library. There was a guard there, to stop anyone without clearance from going into the jutsu section. He had stopped the clones and Naruto from going into the jutsu section, and asked them to show there verification of ninja clearance (aka: their ninja headbands). Naruto dispelled his clones, he wasn't sure if they would be allowed in without him re-creating them within the section, and showed the chunin guard his ninja headband. The guard verified him that it was real and let him in. He set out some of rules there were for the jutsu section, they were in place so that none of them would get into civilian hands. Naruto spaced out in-between rules Four and Five though, it wasn't like a civilian would ask Naruto to give them a jutsu scroll or steal it from him. They were too afraid he would go all Kyuubi or something on them, to do something like that. When the guard was done explaining the rules, he told Naruto to come back to him so that he could approve of the jutsu Naruto was taking out, and give him a sealing scroll to carry them around in. The scroll would prevent any civilians from taking the scrolls from him.

Anyway, after Naruto was let into the jutsu section he started to search for cool jutsu. The chunin guard had told him that genin were only allowed to look at the E-D rank jutsu alongside some low C rank jutsu because any higher and they could become a threat to the village, so he searched in that section of the library. He came across a few wimpy jutsu, like the _Nawanuke no Jutsu_, and the _Kori Shinchū no Jutsu_. They only seemed like they could be used in certain situations that could be prevented if one could fight properly, or were genjutsu, which he sucked at. Other jutsu seemed really useful and cool, like the_ Kanashibari no Jutsu_. This jutsu Naruto really liked, he liked the thought that he could put someone into paralysis if he punched them with this jutsu activated.

After an hour and a half of browsing, Naruto gathered up the jutsu he found interesting and went to for the chunin guard, to check out his scrolls. The chunin said that they were almost all good, taking away a few of the higher leveled C-rank jutsu, and sent Naruto off on his way.

Naruto, when he made it to his small apartment, looked at the clock. He wasn't surprised that he had been gone for most of the day, he had gone to Training Ground 12 at 11:25, made the clone and learned the first of _Kage Bunshin's_ secrets at 11:37, and spent three and a half hours at the library after getting there around 1:13. Now that it was 4:50 he could practise a few of the easy to learn jutsu, using clones to speed up the process, or learn the second secret of _Kage Bunshin._ He decided to go with the second secret of _Kage Bunshin,_ it would be easier to learn, and he could just write it down in the note pad he used earlier. Going to his bed and sitting down, he put his hands into the hand sign and channelled chakra through it.

Poof

The clone came into existence, and Naruto got ready for the lecture he was going to get from his clone.

Sorry about the cliff hanger, just thought that it would keep you guys on the look out for more. Ja ne


	2. Chapter 2

**Naruto of the Swarm**

Before I begin with this chapter I would like to apologize for taking so long to long to update, I blame exams. I would also like to say that I will, hopefully update more often. Again, this is my fan-fiction and I hope that you guys like it. I don't like flames and will ignore them, but I do accept criticism as they help writers understand what their reader's want. If you don't like what you're reading, leave.

I don't own Naruto, never have and probably never will. If I did Naruto would have confronted Hinata about her confession and no-one would be anxious to hear about what his response is to it.

Well, this is going to be my key guide, for now at least. More might be added on, if it is necessary. Hope you are all familiar with it:

"This is speech."

_'This is thought'_

This is sarcasm

_This is Jutsu_

_**"This is the speech of a demon-host merger."**_

_**'This is thought from a demon, animal summon or Inner Persona.'**_

_**"This is speech from a demon, animal summon or Inner Persona."**_

**Chapter Two: Knowledge Given, New Understandings**

Naruto had awaited the new things he could do with his _Kage Bunshin_, imaging thousands of Narutos running rampant onto the battle field.

_SceneAKChange_

In Konoha, everyone, but one, shivered in fright, or felt a tingle of fear run down their spines. They would later swear that it felt like someone had just stepped on their graves.

The one being Hinata, who would just claim that it felt like someone had given her the best present in the world.

_SceneAKChange_

"So, I have told you about the memory relay function of the _Kage Bunshin_, right? Yes, yes I have. Ok, the next few things I am going to tell you are complicated so listen closely, after all I know better than anyone that you forget stuff easy," the clone started his lecture. The forgetful comment the clone made, though, got Naruto to look sheepish. "_Kage Bunshin_ are chakra constructs, meaning that they have no blood, no bones, nothing on the inside. They are made solely out of chakra. To give _Kage Bunshin_ shape you make the hand signs while you picture yourself having multiples. Now tell me Naruto, what exactly happened when you first made _Kage Bunshin_," the clone asked.

Naruto, hotly replied, trying to get back at the clone for the forgetful comment, "You know what happened, they came out looking like cartoons… Why did you ask that?"

"It is because," the clone replied, "I was trying to point out that the clones become what you imagine when you make the hand sign. If you imagined, say a bird, while making the hand sign, you will automatically create a bird version of the _Kage Bunshin._ When you combine this function, with the memory relay function you get a perfect spy, or the perfect intimidator."

"How the heck is this function gonna intimidate someone? If anything they'll laugh at a bird clone" shouted Naruto, who was kinda frustrated.

"Think, Naruto, think," the clone stated to Naruto, "if you can make use the _Kage Bunshin_ to make a bird version of it, you can make other versions too. You could make a snake version, like the one that ate you in the Forest, or a giant tiger, or anything else you can imagine."

"Awesome, now I can just make a bunch of giant tiger clones and sic them on Neji. Oh, or I can make a giant snake clone and have it eat Neji. This is going to be great, BELIEVE IT!" Naruto wildly exclaimed.

"Ok first of all, Naruto, you gotta calm down. Second of all," his clone tried continue with his lecture, but couldn't, as Naruto had gotten all hyped up and started to run around yelling stuff about giant snakes and tigers. The clone tried to calm him down but it failed. After five minutes of failed attempts, the clone just tripped him (Naruto had gotten up and started to run in circles, yelling about giant snakes and tigers). "Now that I have gotten your attention," the clone stated, while glaring at Naruto, "I was going to tell you that shaping your chakra into a chakra construct that resembles anything other than yourself will take a lot of chakra, and chakra control. I would advise you to continue doing your _Mizu Bou no Jutsu _and your _Atsu Ayumi no Jutsu_. This will help raise your chakra control and help grind them into your muscle memory, so that you can do this subconsciously. Also, these different _Kage Bunshin_ are still just _Kage Bunshin_ and will pop if they sustain enough damage. I would also advise you to make an additional two clones, send one to Jiji for advice on meditation and the second to Hinata, because it is really boring in the hospital. Now go, create the clones to do these activities, follow my instructions, and we should do just fine." The clone then dispersed and Naruto got up and started to organize his clones together to start training.

_SceneAKChange_

It was had been two weeks after Naruto had started to hone his chakra control, and learn from the scrolls he got out of the library. At the moment, he was doing push-ups while upside down on a tree in Training Ground 12. Training Ground 12 had become a popular spot for Naruto to train, not a lot of people wanted to train there because of the excessive amounts of water in the area. The water came in the form of a large pond that made the area popular with those starting out with their chakra control exercises, Suiton users and those that were training in their Suiton element. There wasn't anyone doing that at the moment though, so his training was safe.

Naruto had been aiming to create a realistic _Kage Bunshin: Tori Version_* for that entire week. His chakra control had risen drastically, having risen to the level where he would subconsciously start to channel his chakra to any limb that needed it, if the battle field suddenly required it (which would take approximately a month of practicing 24/7 for each chakra control exercise). He had a made thirty five clones per chakra exercise/jutsu, and created two that would go and visit Hinata, one to entertain her and the other to try meditation (which had been advised to him by Jiji). He had them going through this motion every day so far. He had accomplished using the _Kanashibari no Jutsu,_ the _Futon: Reppusho_, and the _Soshujin._ Naruto was able to use the _Soshujin_ to an effective degree in a spare with his clones, and was having a small group of ten clones each working on the three jutsu and how to use them in certain situations.

He had also gone to Gai Maito and gotten himself some of the chakra weights that both he and Lee used to enhance his strength. He had asked Gai how he was supposed to know how much he should start out with, and was told that the weights would adjust themselves as his body got use to them. So far he had accomplished getting to 50 pounds per limb, mainly because his advanced healing had healed any torn muscle tissue allowing for maximum improvement in minimum time.

Let's see what he's thinking at the moment, shall we?

'_Guess the visiting hours at the hospital are over, my clones memories just got back. I wonder why Hinata blushes all the time. Oh well, it's a mystery for the time being, because push-up time is up. Time to get the other clones' memories as well,'_ Naruto thought as he jumped off the tree branch. He had been doing push-ups upside down on that tree for over an hour and was now taking a break to try and shape the _Kage Bunshin: Tori Version_. Sitting down and gathering his chakra, Naruto put his hands into the signature hand sign, imagined a small flock of song birds, and channelled his chakra through the hand sign.

Poof

A small gathering of _Kage Bunshin: Tori Version_ appeared in front of Naruto, hopping around and, surprisingly enough started to talk. Naruto created another Kage Bunshin to ask his now quickly forming questions.

"Ok, now that you have accomplished this, I would like you to practice making several different versions of the _Kage Bunshin_ every day for the rest of the training month. For now though, I want you to sit down and let me tell you the last secrets of the _Kage Bunshin_," Clone-san stated in a calm manner, which, if anyone had seen they would have started to freak out and claim that the apocalypse was coming. "Ok now, you should know that _Kage Bunshin_ are not made from just chakra, if they were they wouldn't transfer their memories to you. No, they are made of your memories. This is why they take so much chakra, and why they require the specific hand sign."

"That's kinda cool, I guess," Naruto said aloud, "it makes a lot of sense now that I think about it. I mean, they have to have access to be able to both give me memories and allow me to mentally command them, right? It would also give them something to create themselves off of."

"Yes that is correct. The thing is, because they are made from your memories you can make one of your younger self, of people you have met, or even from things you have seen in the past. Those _Kage Bunshin_ would match the original wrinkle for wrinkle, word for word. You could use this function to re-create anything you have seen, like the Scroll of Seals. The clone would still pop from a small hit, but you could learn anything from what you had seen on the original, as long as you saw it. Just one look at everything on a scroll, and a clone later, you have a re-creation of it and you don't arouse any suspicion," Clone-san excitedly chattered.

"_Ok, now I just having practicing meditation for the day, and then I can go to sleep for the night. I can get started on the multiple versions of __Kage Bunshin__ in the morning_." thought Naruto, as he started home.

_SceneAKChange_

Naruto, again, headed to Training Ground 12 at the same time as he had for since starting his _Kage Bunshin_ styled training, 7:00am. As he headed, out he ignored the death glares that were aimed at him by the villagers, as he did every day. Finally, after a ten minute jog through town, Naruto made it to Training Ground 12. Unfortunately, it was currently being occupied by a group of genin that didn't make it into the finals from a foreign village, apparently from Amegakure.

Deciding to be friendly, as usual, Naruto went up to the group, and greeted them. The team of foreign ninja, who had decided to stay and watch the Chunin Exams, took a glance at him, and told him, "Scram, you little punk. You are have made it this far on luck, and luck alone. Be proud of yourself as you lose to the Hyuga boy. Have fun being useless. Naruto, having matured in the two weeks of training, knew that they were trying to rally him in to a fight and get him disqualified for fighting with ninja from a foreign village, outside of the exams.

Knowing this, Naruto turned around and left, not dignifying the Ame ninja with a response.

_SceneAKChange_

Naruto went back to his place made several clones, several being thirty, and commanded them to start practicing the _Kage Bunshin_ versions that he had planned out last night. These included a _Kage Bunshin: Tora Version_, a _Kage Bunshin: Hebi Version,_ the already tried _Kage Bunshin: Tori Version, _and the _Kage Bunshin: Kame Version_. He had a plan, a use, for each version and hoped that each idea would work. He also sent some of the clones, ten to be exact, to the library, to look up different materials, their components, and their uses. After they began to get to work, Naruto went off to the hospital, hoping to talk with Hinata again.

_SceneAKChange_

In Hinata's hospital room, she was reading a training scroll to try and cure herself of the boredom of the hospital room. She had gotten it from Naruto during one of his visits over the past two weeks. The scroll itself contained some information about medical ninjutsu, Naruto having gotten it for her because he thought she might be interested in it (He had gotten the idea and the scroll from Jiji when Naruto asked him). Hinata reminisced in the memory of having gotten the scroll, after looking at the clock and recognizing that Naruto would come visit in a little while.

_Author Style: Flashback no Jutsu_

_Naruto walked into the room with his hands behind his back, looking at Hinata. Hinata, being herself, started to blush and twiddle her pointer fingers around one another. Having come into the room, Naruto walked up to the bed and brought out a rolled up scroll. Hinata, not having a clue about what was in the scroll, began to worry that it was a rejection notice, or something along those lines. _

_(Author Style: Interruption Seriously though, she has real self-esteem issues at this point in the story, or at least that's what I saw. Man, the Hyuga family is MESSED UP!)_

_Naruto stuck around, encouraging Hinata that it was good, that she would like it. This brought up Hinata's spirits enough to take a look at what dwelled inside of the scroll. Inside, was a small gathering of medical ninjutsu, herbal lotions, and an explanation of each item's/jutsu's use, both on and off the battle field. After having looked it over, Hinata enthusiastically thanked Naruto for the gift. _

_Naruto grinned and justly replied, "It's no big deal, this is what friends are for." _

_Author Style: Flashback no Jutsu: Kai_

Suddenly, Naruto rushed into the room. Hinata started blushing lightly, she had gotten better from all the time she had spent with Naruto as of late so it wasn't as deep a blush as it used to be. Naruto started to talk with Hinata about random stuff, but she noticed that he didn't seem as confident as he normally did.

Hinata would later say that, that moment was when she first felt a woman's intuition. She gathered her confidence, which had grown from time spent around her crush, and did something she wouldn't have had the confidence to do for years if this hadn't happened; she started a conversation with Naruto, while Naruto was already talking to her, "Naruto, its ok if you feel nervous. If you ever need to say something, don't bottle it up inside, say something about what's bothering you, ok?"

"Ok Hinata, I understand," was Naruto's simple response, "I just feel nervous about how much I have progressed. I am training for the finals, and I'm without a real sensei to teach me anything. Sure, I have learned more jutsu this way, then I would have had I been taught by either the Closet Pervert or the Super Pervert, but are a few jutsu really gonna make that big a difference in my matches? How am I, the dope of this year's genin gonna win against the Rookie of the Year from last year's genin? I've just become so frustrated with my failing at everything, that I act tough all the time. I just don't want to fail again; I don't want to fail my promise to you."

Hinata, in an attempt to get him back to his usual, confident self, kept her most of her blush down and replied, "Thank you Naruto-kun, I know that you can do it. You can do it by being yourself, and even if you do fail; you will be a proud failure. Whenever I looked at you in the past, I got an intense feeling in my heart because you're not perfect; because you'll fail you and have the strength to get back up again. That is what I believe true strength is. I-I think you are an incredibly strong person Naruto-kun.

"Thanks Hinata, I was feeling uncharacteristically depressed before, but now I feel great and it's all because of you. You know Hinata," Naruto went on, "before I spent these past two weeks talking with you, I thought you were a plain looking dark weirdo." Hinata started to look depressed before Naruto started up again, "But now… I think you are someone I could really like. Well, now that I not doing a Sasuke-impression anymore, what do you want to do?"

Hinata thought, only hearing his question as an after-thought, _'He likes people like me… Oh, he just asked a question of what we should do now. Now, what can we do, what can we do…'_ She suggested, after having decided on something, "I could continue read to read the medical scroll that you got me, while you practice your chakra control. You could also practice that _Kage Bunshin_ exercise that you told me about before, or meditate for a while."

Having been given those suggestions, Naruto decided on doing the mediation suggestion. He got up, from leaning against the bed that he had moved while talking to Hinata, found a spot on the floor, in the room, and started to meditate. Hinata, while Naruto was doing this, got out her medic nin scroll and started to read it, again.

_SceneAKChange_

Hiruzen Sarutobi was not someone to anger, and unfortunately, someone had done so. That someone would be Jiraya; the Almighty Toad Sage, one of the three Sennin, all-around Super Pervert and absentee godfather of Naruto Uzumaki. Should we go and watch this unseemly argument? Probably not, but who cares?

"Jiraya, you were supposed to train Naruto-kun for these exams. For the love of Kami, it was on Minato's will that you would do so. Did you do it though, no, you go and peak at women in Hot Springs all over the Land of Fire. There is absolutely no excuse for this, I can understand being an absentee godfather, as you are Konoha's Spy Master, I can understand not coming in and checking up on him, as you are kept quite busy, but I cannot understand why you would let this occur. I saw you train him in the _Mizu Bou no Jutsu_, and no, training him in that doesn't count," Hiruzen spoke out, angrily, "This is just disgraceful for you; Minato has to be rolling in his grave."

"It isn't that important Sensei, Naruto has others to teach him," Jiraya countered, hoping to calm down his sensei, "I am sure that Kakashi or that Ebisu guy are teaching him plenty at the moment. I mean, Kakashi is his jounin-sensei and Ebisu was teaching him when I saw him last."

"And here I thought that you were supposed to be a Spy Master," Hiruzen said, disgusted by his student's lack of interest in his godson, "Kakashi is away, training the Uchiha child, and Ebisu is currently unable to teach Naruto-kun with the beating you gave him, but at least he gave Naruto-kun a tip on how to advance in his training. Jiraya, you are a disappointment to me. I am unable to help poor Naruto-kun at the moment because if I did, it would be considered unjust favouritism to a participant and he would be disqualified." Hiruzen took a break here, to let Jiraya understand how serious he was, "You, however, are able to teach, are supposed to teach, him. Yet, here I found you are, falling to the sins of the flesh. I am truly disappointed in you, my student."

Jiraya looked down, disappointed in himself for failing his student's son. Looking up, he pleaded, "Please sensei; give me another chance with him. I know I have failed you three; Minato, Naruto, and yourself. You know that I can do better, though; so I beg of you to let me have a second chance with him, I beg you. I know I have failed Naruto greatly; all I have done so far in his life is supply the ryo that pay for his stipend. I have failed as a godparent."

"Jiraya, I would like to say yes, as it is your rightful place to do the training," the Sarutobi continued, albeit adding a silent, no matter how much you have messed up, "but I have found reason to believe that Naruto-kun has found a replacement sensei of his own. I can't verify who it is though, I have used my _Tomegane no Jutsu_ to observe his training progress at certain periods of the day and have seen no obvious sensei. He has only come to me twice during these past two weeks, once for advice on what to get for a hospitalized friend, and another time for advice on mediation. After coming to me those two times he set about to make _Kage Bunshin_ and commanded them to do one of four things; the first was to mediate, the second was to make animalized _Kage Bunshin_, the third was to visit his friend, Hinata, in the hospital, while the fourth thing was to practice one of three various jutsu he got from the shinobi library. When you ask him if he'll allow you to teach him, as it is ultimately his choice, he'll either make mention of who was teaching him or abandon his other sensei, or at least that is what I'm hoping for," Hiruzen finished.

"Hai Sensei, with your permission I'll go and ask Naruto now," the Toad Sage asked.

Hiruzen said approved of Jiraya's request with a simple, "You may go now," before waving him out.

'_I wonder who has been Naruto in the secrets of the __Kage Bunshin__ and how they found out that the __Kage Bunshin__ could be used to create animalized clones, which is something even I hadn't considered,'_pondered Hiruzen.

My Original Jutsu

_Kage Bunshin: Tori Version_: This is a basic _Kage Bunshin_ that utilizes its basic construction to take the form of a bird. They are able to take flight, as they are made of chakra and do not weigh that much. When first used, it can be disorienting for the clone, but as use of the clone progresses this _Kage Bunshin_ variant will act more and more natural. Eventually, after a multitude of tries, the clone will be able to take flight. After that, it is just a matter of time before flight is ingrained into the user's brain, making it so that their clones can take flight immediately after creation. The user is able to hop onto the larger versions of this jutsu, so as to join in on aerial battles or get the height advantage.

The amount of chakra used to create a single clone depends on the size of said clone, a normal ten centimetres tall, sixteen centimetres long bird clone costs about a tenth of the chakra used to make an average _Kage Bunshin_, a five foot tall, seven foot long bird clone costs the same as five _Kage__ Bunshin._ They tend to attack with the talons on their feet, batting someone with their wings, or by pecking at them with their beaks. The bigger ones will carry their enemy high up into the sky and drop them from their, allowing for smaller _Kage Bunshin: Tori Version_ to mob them as the opponent falls.

_Kage Bunshin: Hebi Version_: This is a basic _Kage Bunshin _that utilizes its basic construction to take the form of a snake. They are unable to create venom, as they are made of chakra. The fact that they are made of chakra, however, suggests that they are able to inject chakra into a bite victims body. When first used, it can be disorienting for the clone, but as use of the clone progresses this _Kage Bunshin _variant will act more and more natural. Eventually, after a multitude of tries, the clone will be able to inject chakra out of their fangs, and slither a number of surfaces (including up trees, across brick, through tall grass, etc). After that, it is just a matter of time before these actions are ingrained into the user's brain, making it so that their clones can take slither away or strike out at opponents immediately after creation, and inject chakra into bite wounds with little to no effort.

The amount of chakra used to create a single clone depends on the size of said clone, a normal seven centimetres thick, forty-five centimetres long _Kage Bunshin: Hebi Version _costs about a ninth of the chakra used to make an average _Kage Bunshin_, a three foot thick, fifteen foot long _Kage Bunshin: Hebi Version _costs the same as five _Kage__ Bunshin._ They tend to attack by lashing out at the enemy with their whip-like bodies, or by striking out with their fangs. The larger ones are able to wrap around their opponent and suffocate them to death.

_Kage Bunshin: Tora Version_: This is a basic _Kage Bunshin _that utilizes its basic construction to take the form of a tiger. They are unable to silently stalk enemy nin when a user first starts creating them, as the user is inexperienced. The fact that they are made of chakra doesn't do much for them except keep them from weighing too much. Their chakra content, combined with how their fur is created (either long or short, depending on location), also allows for them to endure most environments, including freezing tundras and blistering deserts. When first used, it can be disorienting for the clone, but as use of the clone progresses this _Kage_ _Bunshin_ variant will act more and more natural, since walking on all fours is not something that most people can do without consistent practice. Eventually, after a multitude of tries, the clone will be able to stalk prey silently over various terrains (including in the trees, across tundras, through tall grass, etc). After that, it is just a matter of time before these actions are ingrained into the user's brain, making it so that their clones can take hunt down their targets right away immediately after creation and be able to run on all fours properly without making a sound.

The amount of chakra used to create a single clone depends on the size of said clone, a normal three foot tall, at the shoulders, eleven foot long _Kage Bunshin: Tora Version_ costs about the same amount of chakra used to make an average _Kage_ Bunshin, a ten foot tall, at the shoulders, twenty foot long _Kage Bunshin: Tora Version_ costs the same as fifteen _Kage_ Bunshin. They tend to ambush their opponents with their claws and long, sharp canines, allowing for quick, decisive attacks out in the wilds. The larger ones are useful for intimidation tactics.

_Kage Bunshin: Kame Version_: This is a basic _Kage Bunshin _that utilizes its basic construction to take the form of a tortoise. They are unable to withdraw into their shells when a user first starts creating them, as the user is inexperienced. The fact that they are made of chakra doesn't do much for them, except keep them from weighing too much. When first used, it can be disorienting for the clone, but as use of the clone progresses this _Kage_ _Bunshin_ variant will act more and more natural, since walking on all fours, with your limbs coming out of your sides, is not something that people can do. Eventually, after a multitude of tries, the clone will be able to withdraw into their shells at the drop of a hat. After that, it is just a matter of time before these actions are ingrained into the user's brain, making it so that their clones can withdraw into their shells right away immediately after creation, so as to become 'living' shields. Oddly enough, the _Kage Bunshin: Kame Version_ is able to move faster than most civilians run. Also they are able to take multiple hits from an opponent, unlike all other current _Kage Bunshin _variants.

The amount of chakra used to create a single clone depends on the size of said clone, a normal three foot tall, at the shoulders, five foot long _Kage Bunshin: Kame Version_ costs about the same amount of chakra used to make an average _Kage Bunshin_, a eight foot tall, at the shoulders, ten foot long _Kage Bunshin: Kame Version_ costs the same as five _Kage__ Bunshin_. They are more often used for defense, as their thick shells are able to endure multiple hits without causing the clone to dispel (It is currently unknown why this happens, but it is suggested that because the shells of normal tortoises are normally tough, that their recreations also gained that trait). They can be used as land mines, however, by sticking exploding notes to their shells, or by using the _Bunshin Daibakuha_ variant. The larger clones can be used as a vehicle for clients, as the _Kage Bunshin: Kame Version_ is able to move faster than civilans run. The _Kage Bunshin: Kame Version_ is quite versatile in that you are able to add spikes onto the clone's back to add an intimidation factor to the jutsu.

Sorry, about the double update. I noticed some errors, and I felt the need to fix them. If you spot any, just message me. Also PLEASE Read and Review, I want to know people actually like this fan fiction, and what in the name of the Nine Tails they are thinking about it. Again, please R&R


	3. Chapter 3

**Naruto of the Swarm**

I will ignore them, but I do accept critics as they help writers understand what their reader's want. Just letting you guys know now. Also I don't own Naruto, never have and probably never will. Yay, I forgot to mention it before but the reason I have a sarcasm thing on my Key Guide is because I just want to help the sarcasm oblivious. I was once among them. Anyway on witht he show... story. Whoops. (Insert Sweatdrop here)

Well, this is going to be my key guide, for now at least. More might be added on, if it is necessary. Hope you are all familiar with it:

"This is speech."

_'This is thought'_

_This is Flashback/Story Mode_

This is sarcasm

_This is Jutsu_

_**"This is the speech of a demon-host merger."**_

_**'This is thought from a demon, animal summon or Inner Persona.'**_

_**"This is speech from a demon, animal summon or Inner Persona."  
><strong>_

**Chapter Three: Tales of the Sensei**

Meditation, it was the one time that Naruto could truly think straight (well outside of battle, at least). It was a time where Naruto was at peace with himself; for reasons he didn't know, his mind always seemed cloudy outside of this activity and in the heat of battle. He figured that it was because meditation was a calming exercise; something that was supposed to help one think straight in times where they normally couldn't. The effects of meditation would often stick around for an hour or so after meditation, prompting Naruto to meditate more often. These repetitions of meditation lead to Naruto becoming more and more calm, and not so hyperactive.

Naruto had first learned to meditate from Hinata, who meditated to help her focus on her healing (and to not faint around Naruto). He had come into her room (or rather a _Kage Bunshin_ did) and found her meditating. He had asked her what she had been doing, and she had replied that she was meditating. Naruto had, again, asked her why she was doing something as boring as meditating. She had stated that she was meditating because it was a way to help focus on her mental energies, which would help boost her chakra reserves and control. She had also added in, after seeing the shocked look on Naruto's face, that meditation was a way to help a person think more clearly and was often used by the Hyuga to keep their ever present calm.

Naruto had soon after, meaning the next day, asked Hinata if she could teach him how to meditate. Hinata had eagerly replied with a yes (as it was a way to guarantee that Naruto would come back and visit her). This had led to Naruto's first meditation lesson, and many funny accidents.

_Author Style: Flashback no Jutsu_

"_Ok, so how do I do this" Naruto eagerly asked, "Do I just sit down and empty my mind? Oh! Oh! Do I sit cross-legged on the ground like the monks in the movies? Come on and tell me what I have to do already!"_

"_N-N-Naruto, y-you have t-to calm d-down first," Hinata replied, "Y-y-you have to j-just sit down a-and relax. A-after you have done t-that, you just f-f-focus on y-y-y-yourself." At this part Hinata blushed a little, probably at the reference to focusing on Naruto, but pushed it down so that she could continue to teach Naruto. "Once y-you have done that, you focus on your center," Hinata started to leave her stuttering behind as she entered a comfort zone, her teaching zone as it were, "I was told by my sensei that a person's center is different and specific for everyone. An example of this would be that while my center might be in my chest, your center might be located somewhere around you collar bones, or your tail bone."_

"_Ok, I got this, Believe It," Naruto exclaimed, before taking a few calming breaths. He put his hand into the __Kage Bunshin__ hand sign and created a few dozen. This resulted in Hinata looking up from her own meditation, which she had gotten into while teaching Naruto the basics of meditation. She was met with a few dozen Naruto, all in a circle around her hospital bed and in a meditation pose. She started to turn a bright red before fainting, with a small nose-bleed. Surprisingly, not one of the __Kage Bunshin__ or Naruto himself noticing until twenty minutes passed. By that time she had woken up already. _

_She would then congratulate Naruto on having found his center. He would just put his hand behind his neck, lightly moving his hand back and forth across his neck, and say "It was only because I had you as a teacher." This, in turn, would cause Hinata to faint, again, and Naruto to panic and repeatedly ask her if she was alright until she woke up again._

_Author Style: Flashback no Jutsu: Kai_

Now that Naruto now always had a _Kage Bunshin_ meditating at his place, so that he could think clearly in an appropriate manner. Whenever his thinking process started to dwindle, he would create a _Kage Bunshin_ to go to his apartment and replace the meditating one, after sending a mental command to the meditating _Kage Bunshin_ to pop. So far this process had worked, improving the learning speed of both him and his _Kage Bunshin._

Right now, though, Naruto was a flurry of emotions. Why? Well, it was because the perverted sage had come back to offer him training. Learning that the white-haired geezer was his God-Father didn't help any either. Now, this Jiraya character didn't mean to let the God-Father fact slip out, but it had when Naruto had asked why the hell the sage had come back. In the flurry of emotions that clouded his mind, Naruto had sought out the one place that he had found the most comfort in recently. That place would be Hinata's hospital room.

_SceneAKChange_

Hinata was shaken from her sleep when Naruto had rushed in. She looked at him to try and understand why Naruto had come to visit her at this time, it wasn't visiting hours yet. Having cast her gaze to him, she could make out what appeared to be tears forming in his eyes. Concerned about her friend and secret crush, she reached out to grasp his shoulder. Having done so, she was immediately engulfed in a hug from said boy. This, of course, caused hero to blush out in a shade of red (if one were to look, they would discover a new shade of red). Getting over her shock, in a record time for her, she started to ask Naruto what was wrong.

"You know the perverted sage I told you about before right," Naruto asked Hinata. Having been asked, Hinata nodded, remembering that he was talking about one of the Three Sannin. "Well, he showed up earlier today," Naruto continued, having seen Hinata's nod, "He claimed that he wanted to help me, to teach me for the rest of the training month. I had asked him why the hell he wanted to train me, the dobe of my Academy's Class. He claimed that he was my God-Father before covering his mouth with his hand. He tried to get me to forget about that, but I can't. I had a God-Father this whole time, and apparently he never bothered to check up on me, he NEVER EVEN LET ME **KNOW HE EXISTED!** How, Hinata, how," Naruto asked, no begged of, Hinata. His eyes longer holding back the sorrowful tears, as they flowed free from his ocean-blue eyes; he continued "Do I really mean so little to those that should care the most. Am I nothing more than the dust that covers the ground. Is the grass in the fields worth more to them, my God-Father, then I am? Am I worthless, Hinata?"

Seeing her crush like this, her source of courage, she realized that no man is a rock. Everyone has a crack, a weakness. She saw that even great trees can fall in greater winds. Gathering up her courage, so that she might restore her crush to his former confident state, she comforted him. For approximately twenty minutes, she just sat in her bed, comforting her friend whispering into his ear that he did mean something. That he did exist, and that people did care for him. Later on, when she reflected back on this time she would always blush and do her nervous tick. She would also faint that night when she realized what exactly she did; whispering comforting things to her crush. She would dream of this event for weeks to come, possibly months and during that time everyone would notice that she walked with a spring I her step and she became more courageous during and forever after.

The thing that broke them apart from this little event would be Jiraya, as he crashed in through the window, after having searched everywhere else the boy had gone the last two weeks. Seeing the extended hug that Naruto was getting from Hinata, his perverted side arose and he interrupted this touching keystone moment for the two by saying, "Great job Naruto! Your just li-" He was interrupted mid-speech by having a shoe (where the heck did they get it from anyway?) chucked at his face. This caused him to, in a serious manner, look at the two children in the room with him.

Both Naruto and Hinata were giving him a mega death glare; now normally he wouldn't be affected by it that badly, but this was a glare from his God-Child and the Hyuga Heiress. Naruto's glare shut him up as it was coming from someone that was proclaimed to not ever glare at anyone other than the Uchiha boy. Hinata's glare shut Jiraya up even more because of two things; the first one was because it was a Hyuga Blizzard Death Glare™ (which is guaranteed to shut up any person with its sheer frigid temperatures it causes), the second reason was that it was coming from the supposed black sheep, timid girl of the Hyuga clan.

The shock at being glared at by the two most unlikely people to do so let Naruto walk up to him and push him out the window. After having done so, he waved good-bye to Hinata and left the room. Jiraya popped back in through the window moments after Naruto left. Rubbing his eyes when he didn't see Naruto he asked Hinata where Naruto went. She gave him the directions to go in the opposite direction she predicted Naruto would go. Having gotten the information that he needed, Jiraya leapt through the window, leaving Hinata to ponder what had just happened.

_SceneAKChange_

Naruto was kept busy leading Jiraya on a wild goose chase throughout the whole village, creating _Kage Bunshin_ left and right. He had each _Kage Bunshin_ go to an undesirable spot, leaving a trail behind it so that Jiraya might follow. Upon their dispelling, Naruto would go towards its last location. He was following the logic of 'he won't check the location he just searched at,' so that he could slowly make his way to the Hokage Tower in order to get his Jiji to order Jiraya away from him. He got bored of this game of Cat and Mouse an hour and a half after the Toad Sage had interrupted his and Hinata's little 'moment.'

'_Ah, screw it. I'm going a make a run for the Tower. It's not too far from here, so if I run at full speed and use my head start well I should make it, Believe It,' _Naruto thought before he raced out of the trash cans that he used for cover. Climbing the walls of the building using the _Atsu Ayumi no Jutsu_, Naruto sprang from the wall onto the roof of the next building.

Jiraya quickly noticed the orange blur that was hopping roof to roof and heading to the Hokage Tower. Aiming to prevent Naruto from getting there, at least without giving him an answer to the earlier proposed question, he raced off after him.

_SceneAKChange_

Sarutobi Hiruzen was having a blast watching his crystal ball; he would later swear that it was better than any movie out at the time, if he told anyone that is. Currently, he was observing the fight of wills that was currently happening between Naruto and Jiraya. He found it to be quite like the soap opera type movies that his belated wife use to watch with a passion. It had all of the elements that those movies had… not that he would know that since he NEVER watched those movies now a days, too much paperwork.

Anyway, he quickly put his crystal ball back into its spot on the shelf, seeing as Naruto would be showing up at the door at any moment now, while Jiraya would unexpectedly jump through his open window. Just as he predicted (he really just watched them race to his Tower with his crystal ball), they both showed up in his room seconds of each other. Each one was trying to communicate with him about one thing or another, it is really hard to tell with their words blurring into one another. Motioning with a hand for them to stop, he silenced them. Starting with Jiraya to talk about what had happened, as if he didn't already know, he got them started.

_Two Personally Biased Tales Later_

"Jiraya, Naruto," Hiruzen started, "I personally expected more from you. I expected that you two would be able to talk this out like civilized people over a hot bowl of food, say ramen, but apparently that was too much to expect from you two. First of all, I expected that you, Naruto, would listen to this man's reasons to not having made contact with you until this point of time." He had stated this fact because it pointed out how much Naruto had changed recently and he wanted to guilt Naruto a little about this sudden recession back into his old self. "Second of all, Jiraya," the Sandaime continued, "I expected that you wouldn't be such a bone-headed baka. I mean seriously; you don't go around telling an orphan that has little social interaction that he has had a God-Father for the past thirteen years when you haven't made any attempt, to this point of time, to be there for them. It just isn't done." Stopping to take a breath, the Third returned to his little rant "Now I expect you two to talk out this situation. I will mediate when I deem it necessary. You may now start."

"Naruto," Jiraya started, "I apologize for not contacting you till now. I wish to train you for the remainder of the Chunin Exam's training month. If I found you to be satisfactory at the end of the training month, I would take you on as an apprentice." Here Jiraya paused, hoping that the following benefits would convince Naruto to let him train him for the remaining time, as well as to create a dramatic effect. Seeing that his dramatic effect plan had failed, as one could clearly see boredom on Naruto's face, he continued, "This would guarantee you excellent training, excess to a _Kuchiyose _contract, and a higher ranking among your peers. So, what do you say kid?"

Both Jiraya's and Hiruzen's full attention was cast upon Naruto. Seeing this Naruto made the intelligent and responsible choice, for possibly the third time in his life, and replied, "I can see that this offer has great benefits, but I would like some time to think upon this offer. I would like to ask that this offer not include the Chunin Exam's training month as I already have a training schedule that has proven successful so far. I would like to ask if this teaching period could happen sometime after the Chunin Exams; after all this is a major event and I would like to have the full month with you teaching me, not just two weeks. Is this alright with you, Hokage-sama? Jiraya-san?"

Hiruzen, looking on in a veiled pride at Naruto's intelligent choice, replied, "Yes, I find this an acceptable deal. Do you, Jiraya?"

Jiraya, looking somewhat disappointed, answered solemnly, "Yes, this arrangement is alright with me Sensei. Looking forward to teaching you after the Chunin Exams, win them alright? I'll be watching them to see just how well your training schedule has worked out. I would like to see how well you can work when you're by yourself." With that done, the Toad Sage leapt out the window.

The Fire Shadow looked over to Naruto, who looked slightly triumphant at his victory, and started to talk with him about Kakashi and his teaching methods; in an effort to learn just what Kakashi had been teaching his genin. What he learned, was less then pleasing. Far less.

__Atsu Ayumi no Jutsu:__ Surface Walking Technique. This technique allows for the walking on walls and ceilings with chakra. It does this by acting as a glue or a hook and clinging to both the user and the surface they are walking on. It is similar to the _Atsu Ayumi no Jutsu _in that they both enable the walking of unusual surfaces. They differ, though, in that chakra acts as like a hook or glue for the _Atsu Ayumi no Jutsu _while the _Mizu Bou no_ Jutsu acts like a floating device for the user.

_Mizu Bou no_ Jutsu: The Water Walking Technique. This technique allows for the walking on top liquids. It does this by propelling one's self mere millimetres above the water using chakra. It is similar to the _Atsu Ayumi no Jutsu _in that they both enable the walking of unusual surfaces. They differ, though, in that chakra acts as like a hook or glue for the _Atsu Ayumi no Jutsu _while the _Mizu Bou no_ Jutsu acts like a floating device for the user.

_Kage__ Bunshin:_ Shadow Clone Technique. This jutsu creates a physical clone of yourself through pure chakra manipulation. Some speculate that the user of the techniques uses their memories as a base for the technique so that it has substance. They are sentinent and are able to feel pain and the like. They have many uses; ranging from scouting, to house work, to training, to fighting partners.

Thats a wrap. Tell me what you think about my story by clicking on the review button at the bottom of the page, remember to **R&R!**


End file.
